This invention relates to a motor vehicle gear motor drive having a motor housing and a gear housing sealed against one another by a moisture seal. Specifically, the invention relates to such a device for a window drive mechanism.
A window drive mechanism of this type is known from DE-U-89 03 714. In this case, the drive shaft projects into the gear housing as a flying helical drive shaft and meshes with a gear wheel of a cable-operated window mechanism. In the transition region between the motor housing and the gear housing, the drive shaft is mounted in a flange of the gear housing which serves for attachment to the motor housing. The drive shaft is also mounted by a further cup bearing at the end of the electric motor facing away from the gear housing. For protection against moisture which would penetrate into the motor housing otherwise, a seal is provided between the gear housing and the gear housing cover which closes it, as well as between the incoming cable lines and their cable guides on the gear housing side, and between the frontal sides of these components, which come to rest in front of one another in the reciprocal assembly of motor housing and gear housing. These seals ensure that the complete unit of the window drive mechanism is structured to be water-tight. To lubricate bearing and gear parts of window mechanisms, non-liquid permanent lubricants are usually added to the bearing and gear parts separately, during the initial assembly.
It is also known that a motor-gear unit with a double-lip seal with a lubricant depot in the region of a bearing between the motor housing part and the gear housing part is known from EP-A2-0 420 212, this solution relates to a large machine system with an oil-filled transmission, where a seal is pressed onto the drive shaft, by means of a special holder ring, at an axial distance in front of a ball bearing provided as a mounting, to prevent entry of oil into the motor housing part. Also, the seal has only one sealing lip to seal off oil, and another dust lip, located axially behind it, for protection relative to the ball bearing.